Case Of The Winter Diamond
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Butch & Stephanie plan on going to a cafe for a private breakfast date, however, Mr. Socrates has other plans in mind for his lead detective! Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Date And A Case Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids, Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kids is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** A Date And A Case Part 1**

** One snowy winter's Saturday morning, Butch Cassidy awoke to the sound of someone tapping on his bedroom window.**

** Butch rubbed his sleepy brown eyes, it was six o'clock in the morning, Butch usually got up **_**that**_** early on weekdays because he had to go to get ready for school, but on weekends, snow days, and summer breaks, he liked to sleep in until nine o'clock in the morning.**

_**Oh man**_**, Butch thought sourly. **_**I wonder who that could be**_**?**

** Butch went straight to his bedroom window where the knocking was coming from.**

** Butch was still in his royal blue & sky blue striped pajamas as he opened his bedroom window.**

** Butch opened his bedroom window to let his girlfriend, Stephanie into his bedroom.**


	2. A Date And A Case Part 2

** A Date And A Case Part 2**

** "Good morning, Butch!" Stephanie said in a jolly manner.**

** "Good morning, Stephanie." Butch said bashfully as he opened the underwear, winter sock, winter pants, and winter shirt drawers of his dresser.**

** Butch grabbed a clean pair of underwear, a clean pair red socks, a clean crisp white sweater, and a pair of blue corduroys.**

** "Would you like me to wait downstairs in your living room while you get dressed?" Stephanie asked Butch.**

** Butch heard the sound of the toilet flushing in the bathroom and **_**instantly**_** knew that his father, Butch Cassidy Senior was awake.**

** "Oh no! You really **_**shouldn**_**'**_**t**_** wait for me down there! Dad's awake," Butch told Stephanie frantically. "he **_**doesn't**_** know about **_**us**_**!"**

** "What should I do?" Stephanie asked Butch fearfully.**

** "Quick, hide in my closet! My father comes in here to check up on me **_**after**_** he goes to the bathroom," Butch said urgently. "I do **_**not**_** wish for him to catch you in here!"**

** "Okay, Butch," Stephanie said. "but, may I say that those pajamas look **_**super cute**_** on you?"**

** Butch just blushed embarrassedly as he hid Stephanie in his closet.**

** Just as Butch was beginning to change out of his pajamas, his father came into his bedroom.**

** "Butch, did I hear that Stephanie girl in here," Butch Sr. asked his son sternly. "you know how I feel about you dating!"**

** "Dad, I'm 17-years-old," Butch protested. "I'm not a little kid anymore!"**

** "Okay then, Jr.," Butch Sr. said. "if you need me, I'll be reading the newspaper in the kitchen."**

** After he noticed that his father was gone, Butch began to get dressed.**

** After he got dressed, Stephanie came out of Butch's closet.**

** "Don't forget," Stephanie said to Butch, kissing him tenderly. "we have a breakfast date at the **_**finest**_** restaurant in town!"**

** "I'll meet you outside at your car in ten minutes, I promise." Butch whispered to Stephanie.**

** In ten minutes' time, Stephanie drove to the restaurant in her car with Butch by her side in the front seat listening to music.**


	3. A Date And A Case Part 3

** A Date And A Case Part 3**

** Once they were inside the restaurant all warm & toasty, Butch's ring began to beep.**

** "Would you pardon me for a second, Steph?" he asked.**

** "Sure thing," Stephanie said. "but, where are you going, Butch?"**

** "I'll be right back, Stephanie," Butch said. "I promise."**

** Butch ran into the men's bathroom to talk to Mr. Socrates by use of his ring.**

** "Butch..." Stephanie began.**

** Butch was in the men's restroom at one of the sinks.**

** "Yes, Mr. Socrates?" Butch asked.**

** "Butch, this mystery is bringing France to a crisis." Mr. Socrates said urgently.**

** "And by that you mean..." Butch began.**

** "You have a new mission, Butch," Mr. Socrates said. "the Winter Diamond has been stolen."**

** "What is the Winter Diamond?" Butch asked Mr. Socrates in a whispered.**

** "The Winter Diamond is a **_**very special**_** ring, Butch, and it is up to **_**you**_** to get it back from the man who stole it from the jewelry store that had it in stock." Mr. Socrates explained.**

** "Great," Butch said to Mr. Socrates with a yawn, he still **_**wasn**_**'**_**t**_** used to getting up early on either weekends, snow days, or summer breaks. "I will go tell the others."**

** "No, no, no," Mr. Socrates said to Butch. "you don't understand, this is a **_**solo**_** mission."**

** "A solo mission?" Butch asked Mr. Socrates.**

** "That's right," Mr. Socrates explained to Butch. "so, you **_**must**_** keep it a secret."**

** "I **_**do**_** promise to keep this solo mission a secret, Mr. Socrates." Butch whispered.**

** Butch then ended his call with Mr. Socrates and came out of the men's restroom.**

** Stephanie saw Butch running out of the restaurant's front door, "Where are you going, Butch?" she called.**

** "So sorry, Stephanie," Butch called back. "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** tell you that! It's a secret!"**

** Butch then left the restaurant.**

** "Butch..." Stephanie began with a lonely sigh.**


	4. Butch's Strange Behavior

** Butch's Strange Behavior**

** A waiter came over to the table where she sat with Butch's and her breakfast orders.**

** "Here are your orders." the waiter said to Stephanie.**

** Stephanie turned around to face the waiter.**

** "Sorry, I'm afraid my plans have changed," Stephanie told the waiter. "I don't know where my boyfriend ran off to, so, I'm going home."**

** Over at Stephanie & Butch's friend, Wally's house that very same morning, Wally had a thermometer in his mouth.**

** "Oh golly," Wally said, holding back a sneeze. "I have **_**never**_** felt so sick in my entire life!"**

** Another friend of Butch & Stephanie's, a girl by the name of Merilee came into Wally's bedroom with her boyfriend's breakfast upon a tray.**

** "Here's your breakfast, Wally," Merilee said jollily. "this morning, I made some nice warm oatmeal with honey & cinnamon in it & a nice cold glass of orange juice!"**

** Wally just sneezed loudly and blew his nose into a tissue as his dog, Elvis had begun barking like crazy.**

** "Oh, Elvis," Wally moaned irritably. "**_**please**_** quit your barking!"**

** There was a knock at Wally's front door.**


	5. Stephanie's Worries

** Stephanie's Worries**

** Elvis continued to bark crazily.**

** "Oh, Elvis," Wally moaned irritably again. "**_**please**_** quit your barking! I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** take it with this **_**very high**_** fever!"**

** The knocking on Wally's front door continued as Elvis continued barking.**

** "Oh, Wally, lie back and rest," Merilee said sternly. "I will go and answer the door."**

** "Okay, Merilee." Wally said.**

** Wally closed his eyes and began snoring, his snoring was so loud, Merilee had no choice but to cover her ears.**

** "Oh, ouch, Wally," Merilee exclaimed. "I **_**forgot**_** about your loud snoring at night!"**

** Merilee left Wally's bedroom with Elvis following her, he couldn't take his master's snoring either.**

** Merilee opened the door to find an **_**extremely**_** worried Stephanie standing in the doorway.**

** "Merilee! it's terrible! Just **_**terrible**_**!" Stephanie exclaimed **_**nearly**_** sobbing.**

** "Shh, Steph! Wally is resting," Merilee hissed in a harsh whisper. "now, tell me, what is so terrible anyway?"**

** "I'm worried about Butch!" Stephanie said, now sobbing.**

** "You're worried about Butch?" Merilee asked Stephanie in shock.**

** The **_**usually**_** level-headed and quick-thinking base guitarist dried her eyes.**

** "That's right, Butch took off somewhere," Stephanie answered Merilee seriously. "and I **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** know where he went! Oh, I **_**wish**_** he had taken me with him though!"**


	6. Merilee's Great Idea Part 1

** Merilee's Great Idea Part 1**

** "What exactly **_**did**_** he say to you?" Merilee asked Stephanie.**

** "Butch said that it was a secret." Stephanie answered Merilee.**

** "OH DID HE NOW," Merilee told Stephanie, now furious at Butch. "WELL, I THINK WE SHOULD FOLLOW BUTCH AND TEACH HIM A LESSON!"**

** "Wait, Merilee," Stephanie said urgently. "I don't think this is a very groovy idea... not at all!"**

** "OF COURSE IT IS, STEPHANIE," Merilee yelled furiously. "IN FACT, I'M GOING TO SEE MR. SOCRATES RIGHT NOW!"**

** Merilee was on her way out the door when Stephanie stopped her.**

** "Wait!" Stephanie called out to Merilee.**

** Merilee quickly turned around, "What is it, Stephanie?" she asked.**

** "What about Wally & Elvis," Stephanie said to Merilee. "we just **_**shouldn**_**'**_**t**_** leave **_**them**_** behind."**


	7. Merilee's Great Idea Part 2

** Merilee's Great Idea Part 2**

** "Oh my goodness, Steph," Merilee exclaimed. "we had better wake up Wally so he may come with us!"**

** "Uh... Merilee," Stephanie asked. "aren't you forgetting something?"**

** "I don't think I'm forgetting anything," Merilee answered Stephanie. "why do you ask?"**

** "Mr. Socrates may be a supercomputer," Stephanie reminded Merilee. "but, he is **_**allergic**_** to **_**dogs**_**! And **_**that**_** means Elvis!"**

** "Oh yeah, that's right," Merilee said to Stephanie forgetfully. "anyway, who should stay here with Elvis & Wally and who should go and search for Butch?"**

** "I think **_**you**_** should search for Butch so that you could give him a piece of your mind!" Stephanie said to Merilee.**

** "But, what are you going to be doing by any chance, Stephanie?" Merilee asked curiously.**


	8. Merilee's Great Idea Part 3

** Merilee's Great Idea Part 3**

** "I'm going to stay here by Wally's side in order to take care of him." Stephanie answered Merilee courageously and logically.**

** "Good to know," Merilee said to Stephanie. "he will be quite lonely if he discovered nobody but Elvis here since his parents work the day shift at the fire department every day but Sunday."**

** Stephanie hung her head low in sadness.**

** "I see," Stephanie said to Merilee. "well, anyway, I promise that I **_**won**_**'**_**t**_** let you down!"**

** "Oh no," Merilee groaned irritably. "you are **_**already**_** starting to sound like Butch, Stephanie."**

** "Oh my golly!" Stephanie exclaimed.**

** "I have to go now." Merilee said to Stephanie.**

** Merilee took off to see Mr. Socrates, but what she **_**didn**_**'**_**t**_** know, was that Elvis had followed her to Mr. Socrates's hideaway.**

_**Be safe**_**, **_**Merilee**_**. Stephanie thought.**

** Meanwhile with Butch, he had awakened to find himself in a very cold and very dark jail cell.**

** Back with Merilee, she had just arrived at Mr. Socrates's hideaway.**

** Merilee found Elvis right by her side.**

** Elvis wimpered at Merilee.**

** "I'm so sorry, Elvis," Merilee said gently. "but you can't go in with me."**

** Elvis wimpered at Merilee once more.**

** Merilee entered Mr. Socrates's hideaway.**

** "Merilee," Mr. Socrates asked in amazement. "what are **_**you**_** doing here?"**

** "Mr. Socrates," Merilee said seriously. "I am here to ask you a question."**

** "What question might that be?" Mr. Socrates asked Merilee just as seriously.**

** "I would like to know," Merilee asked. "where did you send Butch off to **_**without**_** the rest of us?"**

** "I sent him on a solo mission to France," Mr. Socrates answered Merilee truthfully. "to retrieve the Winter Diamond."**

** Merilee showed Mr. Socrates a look of determination, "I see, now I can go and get Butch and bring him back here!" she said.**

** Elvis sneaked into Mr. Socrates's hideaway.**

** "GET THAT DOG OUT OF HERE!" Mr. Socrates yelled at Merilee.**

** Mr. Socrates suddenly sneezed violently.**

** "Come on, Elvis," Merilee sighed. "let's go."**

** Back in the jail in France, a powerful gas began to leak into Butch's cell.**

** "Oh my! Not again," Butch yawned & sighed. "I... suddenly... feel... so... sleepy..."**

** Once Butch fell to the floor of his cell fast asleep due to the gas, his captor came into the cell and made her move.**

** "**_**Purezanto yume**_**, **_**Kyashidi-san**_**," the woman said to Butch taking the Winter Diamond from his right back pants pocket. "pleasant dreams, Mr. Cassidy."**

** The woman then raced out of the cell with the Winter Diamond in her grasp.**


	9. Butch's Recovery

** Butch's Recovery**

** Back at Wally's house, Wally awoke to the smell of something burning.**

** "Oh no," Wally shouted. "fire!"**

** Wally then raced down the hallway to his family's kitchen to find Stephanie taking a baking sheet of burned oatmeal chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.**

** "Oh no! Oh, I'm **_**terribly**_** sorry, Wally," Stephanie exclaimed. "I burned your favorite cookies!"**

** Wally just laughed, "You were **_**always**_** a bad cook." he said to Stephanie, holding back a **_**horrendous**_** sneeze.**

** Back in France, Merilee & Elvis arrived at Butch's cell and they saw their leader sleeping like a baby.**

** "Butch Cassidy," Merilee scolded. "Butch Cassidy, wake up!"**

** Butch opened his eyes and rubbed them, "Merilee, Elvis, what are you guys doing here?" he asked groggily.**

** "We have come to get you out of here." Merilee whispered to Butch.**

** Butch recovered quickly and frantically began searching his pants pockets, "Oh man! Where is the Winter Diamond?" he asked now panicking.**

** Merilee used her grappling hook to sneak into Butch's cell.**

** "Calm down, Butch," Merilee said gently. "and **_**please**_** retrace your steps!"**

** Butch looked out of the bars of his cell door to see his captor with the Winter Diamond.**

** "I see it! I see it," Butch told Merilee in a whisper. "I can see the Winter Diamond looped around a chain around the neck of the woman who grabbed me and locked me in here!"**


	10. A Strategy For Butch

** A Strategy For Butch**

** "What are we going to do about this?" Merilee asked Butch.**

** "I have a plan," Butch answered Merilee. "quick, follow my lead!"**

** Butch began banging on the bars of the cell as if he was banging on a drum set.**

** Merilee joined in with Butch just to distract the woman who captured Butch.**

** Back at Wally's house, Wally sat down on the sofa in his family's living room with some of Stephanie's burned oatmeal chocolate chip cookies on a plate.**

** Wally took one of the cookies in his hand and bit into it as Stephanie came into the living room.**

** "Oh yum," Wally said to Stephanie. "for burned oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, these are **_**not**_** bad!"**

** Stephanie fluffed Wally's pillows for him.**

** "I am so glad that you like my cookies, Wally!" Stephanie exclaimed.**


	11. Worries For Butch's Safety Part 1

** Worries For Butch's Safety Part 1**

** "Yes, my friend, they are quite delicious!" Wally exclaimed, he wanted to give Stephanie a good hard hug, but within his heart, he knew it was wrong because he didn't want to get his best friend's girlfriend sick.**

** Back in France, Butch & Merilee saw Butch's captor heading straight for Butch's cell.**

** "Oh perfect," Merilee shouted. "what are we going to do now, Butch?"**

** "Do not be scared, Merilee," Butch whispered kindly. "I know just what to do."**

** Butch then took his ring off and threw it out of the cell's door.**

** Butch's ring landed on the floor as the woman leaned down to pick up the ring.**

** Back at Wally's house, a sensation of worry made itself known to Stephanie.**

** "Oh my gosh!" Stephanie shouted.**


	12. Worries For Butch's Safety Part 2

** Worries For Butch's Safety Part 2**

** Wally couldn't **_**even**_** hold back his sneeze this time.**

** "What is the matter, Stephanie?" Wally asked.**

** Stephanie grabbed her parka.**

** "Butch is in danger," Stephanie told Wally urgently. "I know it! I can sense it!"**

** Wally rose from his seat on the sofa.**

** "Are you sure that what you're feeling is not a bad case of indigestion?" Wally asked Stephanie worriedly.**

** Stephanie tossed Wally his own parka.**

** "Here, put this on," Stephanie told Wally sternly. "for, we have a mission in France!"**

** Now, a sensation of worry had made itself known to Wally.**

** "Right! Merilee & Elvis are in danger now too!" Wally exclaimed.**


	13. To Rescue Their Comrades

** To Rescue Their Comrades**

** Wally & Stephanie soon boarded a plane bound for France so they could rescue Butch, Merilee, and Elvis.**

** Back in France, Merilee, Butch, and Elvis had gotten both Butch's communicator ring as well as the Winter Diamond ring back from the crook who took the Winter Diamond from a jewelry store in Paris.**

** "Hey you sneaky punks! Get back here!" the woman called after Butch, Merilee, and Elvis.**

** Butch, Merilee, and Elvis ran from the woman until they reached a dead end.**

** "Oh no, Butch," Merilee exclaimed. "we are in for it now! What are we going to do now?"**

** "Don't worry, Merilee," Butch called out. "you know, we should **_**really**_** be ducking right about now!"**

** Merilee turned to face Butch.**

** "What are you planning?" Merilee asked Butch.**

** "I have one of Melody Olson's sleeping gas filled smoke bombs!" Butch said.**

** Butch then threw the sleeping gas filled smoke bomb into the culprit's hideout.**

** Then, Butch, Elvis, and Merilee ran from the culprit's hideout as Melody fell into a deep sleep.**

** Wally & Stephanie then met up with Merilee, Butch, and Elvis.**

** "Oh my goodness, Merilee," Wally said now feeling concerned. "are you all right?"**

** "Oh my goodness, Butch," Stephanie said now feeling concerned. "are you all right?"**

** Butch & Merilee exchanged a look that indicated that they were in deep trouble.**


	14. Return To The United States

** Return To The United States**

** "We're fine, you guys, just fine!" Butch & Merilee protested to their best friends, Butch & Wally were best **_**human**_** friends and the same thing went for Stephanie & Merilee, the two girls were best friends as well.**

** Wally's other best friend was Elvis.**

** "If you were just fine, Butch, then, why did you go on the mission **_**without**_** the rest of us?" Merilee asked now feeling confused.**

** "Easy, Merilee," Butch said gently. "I have a **_**very good**_** reason as for why Mr. Socrates sent **_**me**_** on the solo mission."**

** "AND I WOULD **_**REALLY**_** LIKE TO HEAR IT!" Stephanie said to Butch furiously.**

** "I'll tell you once we get back home to the U.S." Butch said to Stephanie.**

** Once back in the United States, Stephanie was **_**still**_** furious with Butch.**

** "I WOULD STILL **_**REALLY**_** LIKE TO HEAR YOUR REASON FOR SKIPPING OUT ON OUR DATE, BUTCH!" Stephanie yelled furiously at her boyfriend.**

** "I couldn't put any of my friends in danger," Butch said gently. "**_**especially**_** not my girlfriend, my darling, Stephanie."**

** "Oh, Butch," Stephanie squealed. "you are **_**so**_** sweet!"**

** Butch and all of his friends began to group hug.**


End file.
